


Totally Friendly Sparring Match

by myerscore



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Delinquent Susie, F/F, Frank is kind of an asshole, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myerscore/pseuds/myerscore
Summary: Susie and Julie decide to spar a little.





	Totally Friendly Sparring Match

“Come on, hit me.” Julie said. The short-cropped teenager in front of her hung low, a sleek shadow against the roaring bonfire and the fog. Susie looked at her again, trying her best to hold a similar posture. Susie, unlike Julie, relied on surprise and a quick takedown rather than maneuverability and brute strength. But how could she surprise Julie? She watched everything, and picked up on the tiniest notions, the smallest hints of movement, and used it to counter.   
Of course, Susie didn’t want to hurt her friend, but they were sparring, and it was sort of the point. She instinctively turned to one of her male friends for guidance.  
Frank and Joey sat close by the fire. While Frank leaned back onto a tree, watching the match, Joey seemed to be transfixed on the fire. He held his curved knife close to it, watching the flames lap at the tip of the blade. None of them knew why they were here, but when the time came, they knew what to do.   
“Oh cah-mon Susie! You can take ‘er. Just hit the bitch!” Frank shouted from his spot next to the tree. “Oh shut up, dick.” Julie retorted, not taking her eyes off of Susie for a moment.  
Susie caught Julie’s eyes. They were fierce, and full of fight. She was concentrated, but Frank had distracted her the tiniest bit from her watchful vigilance. Susie resolved to take her chance then and there, darting to Julie with her speed focused on the takedown. She lunged, her weapon of choice cutting through fabric as Julie pulled away at the last moment in a skillful dodge that left Susie distressingly open for an attack. Julie held a curved hunting knife, a knife she had custom made for her years earlier. She trained the point on Susie’s arm, and cut through the air to her arm. Susie ducked, and gripped Julie’s leg, overturning her. But the problem now was that Julie was going to land on her when she fell, so she ducked again.  
But Julie had seen that too, and she grabbed onto Susie’s loose sleeve and brought her down.  
They both fell, hard, onto the dirt. Susie turned over to an unpleasant sight, Julie laying over her with her torn-sleeved arm bracing her other arm, the knife securely in her grasp. Both women were unmasked, and for a seldom moment Susie was able to study her face. Her face was pale and sunken, dotted with freckles. Her eyes, powerful and intimidating, pierced Susie like a knife. But she knew the same, as she watched Julie, Julie was assuredly watching back. She seldom met the eyes of the others, so why was it that she maintained such contact with Susie?  
Julie pulled up once she realized that she was a little too close with the knife, and sat securely over Susie, which limited her own movement.   
There was something that she forgot to watch while she was occupied. Susie raised her taped ruler, coming up to scratch Julie’s leg. The sudden contact made her yelp in surprise, and Susie scrambled from underneath her, standing up.   
“Wow. Nice one.” Julie gasped, but wasted no time on a counter to it. But in one swift motion, she secured her knife in her belt loop, and took a running jump onto Susie. The shock tumbled both of them around for a moment as each attempted to gain the upper hand, ending with a reverse of the position Susie was situated in just moments before. Susie grappled Julie’s wrists, securing them squarely on the ground to prevent an escape.  
“E-Yow!” Frank yelled. “Damn, Julie! Can’t take down that little shrimp?” Julie’s face took on an angry snarl, but she said nothing in return. Susie smiled, her bracketed teeth showing through the gaps. “Got you.” Susie almost sung, in the way that she mocked others. Although Julie’s movement was compromised, her strength was not. She bucked her legs up, throwing Susie over her head and onto the ground once again. The tapered ruler she held in her hands scratched Julie’s wrist, which was admittedly very painful, but she didn’t show it. She riled on the ground for a moment as she tried to catch her breath and process what happened. She knew Julie was strong, but goddamn, not that strong! She must be ripped under that hoodie. She almost forgot they were fighting for a moment, but watched as Julie stood over her, merely watching. “Are you done?” Julie asked, in the most genuine tone Susie had heard in quite a while. “Yeah… yeah..” Susie panted, resting her arms on top of her quickly rising and lowering chest.   
Julie sat down next to her, stabbing her own knife into the ground. “You know, you are pretty good at that.” she said.   
“Really?” Susie asked. The compliment was quite high, coming from one of the best and most ruthless fighters in the group. If it wasn’t the adrenaline, it was the attention that was turning Susie red. Julie watched, an unknowing smirk growing on her face.   
Yet another watched. It was Frank, and he held quite the disdain for Susie, after all the attention she got from Julie. He would never say it, but it made him quite jealous.

But for all the drama, all the emotional torture..  
There was no saving Susie, Julie, any of them, from the Entity’s grip. They didn’t know why they were here, but something deep within them told them perhaps the more important question..

Why they were there.


End file.
